1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer network and method for sharing data.
2. Related Art
Improvements in communications technology and data storage capacity have resulted in a situation where it has become relatively inexpensive to provide access to information. As computer speeds and access bandwidths increase, so the amount of data accessible in a short period of time rapidly becomes unmanageable, e.g., when a simple query results in tens of thousands of “hits”. As a result, network users have increasingly resorted to selecting information sources that are known to share their interest and, ideally, can be tailored to a perfect match. However, given the sheer volume of information available, it is practically impossible for a user to know about every source that could be of interest.